My Angel!
by kristenstewart1
Summary: Bella is being dragged by someone she doesn't know, then the next thing she knows, everyting goes black. Then when she thinks maybe she's dead she wakes up and finds herself in the arms of someone. Who is holding her and who dragged her away?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Who was that?**

First thing I noticed was I was walking down to the Hershey Store with my older bro and older sis, then the next thing I know, I was in someone's arms! Hey, sis look over there. Then as I looked she tapped my shoulder and and said, Black one! Then I looked over to her and said, Ha Ha very funny! (not!) Then she said, Alex what is the score? Then he said, 11 to 10. Then she said, who has 11? Then she smiled at me. Then Alex said, Trina, stop teasing Bells! Then I smiled back at her while she gave this look, remind me to kill you later! Then she said, you will never beat me at this game! Then I said, you can say this is a game but it is just a stupid car game. Then Alex said, Ok guys….before you start a fight, let's go get us all some candy! Then I smiled at Alex and said, Thank-you Alex and yes I agree because I can eat lots of candy right now! As Trina reached for the doorknob of the Hershey place we all felt something. It was a hand on our shoulders. Then all of a sudden I felt my hand and my body being pulled away from the place and being dragged away from my sis and bro, I screamed so loud that I would have broke your eardrums! Then I saw my sis and bro trying to run towards me, but then the mystery person dragging me just ran really fast. Then I saw a strange, but really cute guy maybe around my age staring at me from across the street with….maybe his family. Then I looked at him then I noticed he was still staring at me, but not moving. His hair was like a gold and brown color and his eyes were like a beautiful topaz. Then I saw his expression change. He was now staring at me like a complete idiot and looked like he was really confused. Then I saw the girl that had short brown hair walk over to him and asked him something. Maybe he was his girlfriend and saw me and now asked him why he was staring at me. Then all of a sudden I realized something! I was being dragged down the sidewalk in New York when I was about to go into the Hershey Store with my bro and sis. Then everything went black and when I say everything I mean like, everything that I could see or hear or maybe even feel!


	2. 2: Kidnapped or Choice?

Chapter 2- Kidnapped or Choice?

My eyes then flickered open very slowly. I all of a sudden felt really cold. Then I heard someone's voice say, "Is she awake yet, Edward?" Then I noticed I was in someone's arms. Then someone said," Thank-god you finally woke up!" The person's arms I were in must have been this guy named Edward. Then I said why being very confused, "Where am I?" Then Edward said, "Hello, my name is Edward and do you remember about what happened before?" Then all of a sudden I had a terrible flashback….

_~FLASHBACK!~ _

_Then all of a sudden I realized something! I was being dragged down the sidewalk in New York when I was about to go into the Hershey Store with my bro and sis. Then everything went black and when I say everything I mean like, everything that I could see or hear or maybe even feel! _

~EDWARD'S POV!~

As I looked at this girl she didn't answer my question. I wanted to know her name badly. She was so beautiful, I wanted to make her mine forever! After I asked her the question I felt her froze. She just stared into my eyes, maybe she was looking to see if I was a bad person or not. I was not a bad person, I saved her from that strange man pulling her on the sidewalk. When I saw her like that I wanted to kill that man. Then as I stared into her eyes for an answer, she finally decided to answer. (FINALLY!) "Are you kidnapping me? Did you drag me away in New York?" Then I signed, "No I did not drag you and I am not kidnapping you….I saw you being dragged so I helped you, which is when you went unconscious and no we are helping you. Ok?" Then she whispered back to me," I can't trust you." Then she spoke way louder, "You are a liar. You are kidnapping me, you are going to try and kill me! You are the one who dragged me away from the Hershey Store! Let go of me or else I will call the police. Let me free! Stop this car now and I will walk home! Ok?" Then I said," You can't walk home." Then all of a sudden she bit my arm and said," Leave me alone you killers!" Then she told Carlisle to stop this car, then after he stopped it she opened the door and runaway crying. Luckily we didn't leave the parking lot yet. Then I said, "Alice come with me. Let's go get her. Meanwhile can you guys wait here?" "Sure.", Alice said. Then Esme said, "Ok." Then Alice and me got out of the car. We started looking for Bella everywhere, but we couldn't find here. Then I spotted Bella sitting on a bench talking on her phone but I can tell she was still crying. Then I said, "Alice, over there!" Then we ran over to Bella. When we were about there, she turned around and screamed then spoke into the phone and said," Sister plz help me, they are running towards me." Then she said, "Ok….I will try." Then she hung up her phone and put it in her pocket and she started crying again, but this time she cried really hard and she looked really badly scared. Then she got up and starting running. Then Alice said," Why is she so scared?" Then I said, "Maybe cuz she was dragged away from her family ,then woke up in a car with strangers telling her they will bring her home!" Then Alice said, "Edward, look! She fell!" Then when I looked forward I saw her trip. Poor thing, I thought in my head.

~BPOV~

After I started running away from this strangers, I heard them talking about me. Then I was so tired and of course since I am clumsy, I tripped over a rock and my arm starting bleeding badly and I got marks all over. I fell on my arm first then hit my face and did a flip on the concrete. Then I looked back to see they were now very close to me. Then I tried my best to get up and starting walking away from them. Then as they still ran now even more closer I started to run, even though it hurt so badly, I kept running. Then I saw my sister by the end of the parking lot where we planned to meet. Then when I reached my sister we started running together. "Bells, what happened?",Trina asked in shock. I didn't answer. Then when we were about to get I felt tight arms suddenly pull on me. Then I saw who it was….it was that Edward kid. Then I screamed in horror but mostly pain. Then I screamed," Trina, Alex, help me!" Then before I knew it….everything went black. Everything went black, again!

**A/N: I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY IF I MADE BELLA ALL, LIKE FEISTY! LOL! PLZ REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND CHECK OUT MY OTHER BOOK, MY DOUBLE LIFE! =)**


End file.
